


This Will Be Hard To Explain

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Series: 25 Days of the Poly Squad [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Child, I did this, M/M, Multi, Other, late, okay, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: Alternatively, Lafayette meets Frances.





	

      Lafayette frowned slightly staring at the computer screen in front of them. They were working on editing their newest video, but for whatever reason this one had been particularly challenging. Logically, it shouldn't have been, but they would work through it and post it tomorrow on schedule anyway. Clipping off part of the end of the video where they had fumbled with the camera, they glanced at the time. Almost noon, they noted. Briefly adjusting the lighting for the entire video, they stood from the kitchen island and went over to the fridge. Just before they opened it, they heard the door open and then shut quietly, and padded to look in the entry hall. John and Hercules were standing there talking as a tiny girl pulled off her coat.

              "Welcome back, mes amies." They said calmly, before slipping back into the kitchen. After all, given John's stories of his own upbringing, it would be a horrible thing to overwhelm the girl in a new environment. They returned to the fridge, pulling out the sub they had made that morning before they started work. Sitting back down, they closed out of the video after saving it and scrolled through Facebook. 

           "This is the kitchen, we spend a lot of time in here, although not as much as in the living room. Want to go in?" They heard John ask outside the door, and they looked up in curiosity. Perhaps they would get to meet the girl sooner then they thought. A small voice answered their boyfriend, and the looked back at the computer as the door opened. 

      "Who's that?" The girl, Frances, they were pretty sure her name was, asked when she saw them.  They looked up and waved awkwardly, setting the sandwich on the counter.

          "I am Lafayette. And you are, little miss?" They asked from their seat, smiling a little.  

       "My name is Frances." Her face was solemn, and she was staring up at them with wide eyes until John spoke, at which time she turned to look at him. 

               "Would you like something to eat, Frances? I know you haven't had lunch yet, even if Herc did feed you all those gummy worms." Laf snorted at that, since it sounded exactly like the fashion designer to do that. He was always carrying around some candy or other, and offering it to people whenever he felt like it. 

        "Yes please, dad." She answered, sitting carefully on the bar stool across from them. They nodded seriously before picking up their sandwich and continuing to eat it. John pulled out two Tupperware containers, one with noodles, and the other with spaghetti sauce. 

              "How's spaghetti sound? It's Lafayette's special recipe, and they're a really good cook." He elaborated, setting it on the counter. She nodded, and he served it out for the two of them, microwaving their plates after fixing them.   
        
      "You flatter, Laurens." They answered, halfway through their sub.   
        
     "So we're back to Laurens then, are we?" He asked, laughing, as he placed the plate and silverware in front of his daughter. Said girl looked utterly confused by their banter, and Laf suddenly remembered how sheltered John had said she acted, seeing it first hand. It was hard to believe, but apparently it was the truth. Just as they thought this, Hercules came into the room, fumbling awkwardly with a gift bag. This piqued their interest, and they watched him curiously. The muscle bound man seemed nervous, handling the bag with great care despite his fumbling. Standing, they over to peek inside, but to their disgruntlement it is wrapped in gift tissue. 

    "Not yet, Laf, we have to wait for Frances to finish eating before you get to see what's in the bag. Not that you should hurry up eating, though. Feel free to take your time." He finished out addressing the child, causing the French person next to him to pout, sticking their bottom lip out and quivering it.

             "You know very well the only person that works for is Alex, although probably Frances to." John spoke from across the room, eating his own plate of Spaghetti as if though he had all the time in the world. The girl sitting next to him was almost finished with her small plate, and once she was Laf was across the room before they knew it.

    "Did you want more food, mon Cherie, or would you like me to show you where the sink is so you can rinse off your plate?" They asked, crouching next to her seat. It hurt, almost, for John to be with his child, but for their Georges to still be so far away. But they were just thankful for their boyfriend's good fortune at this point.

    "Show me where to rinse off my plate, please?" She asked, southern drawl noticeable and interesting to their ear. Nodding, they stood and lead her to the sink, pulling out the stool Alex kept in the closet for reaching the highest shelves on the cupboards so she could reach it. They showed her to use the brush at the back of the sink to scrub of the plate before letting her do it.

    "Thank you." She said, causing them to laugh awkwardly.  
     
          "It is no problem." They answered, finishing their sandwich after they sat back at the island. John finished his own plate, and went over to rinse it as Hercules brought the gift bag to the island.

   "For me?" She asked, and he nodded, as if surprised she thought he'd lied about who it was for. He was pure a soul to ever do that.

          "May. I open it?" She then asked, looking between the three adults.

    "Of course you can." It was John who answered, pulling it closer. The bar stools were almost level with the table, so she was able to reach out herself and tilt the bag towards her on herself. She pulled out the wrapping paper, and then an expensive doll, although it was decidedly not china. Also, since it was a gift from Herc there were also three outfits in addition to the in the doll was wearing.     
       "Oh, thank you! She's really pretty." Frances enthused, staring down at the doll.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!


End file.
